(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lockset, and in particular, to a lockset including a lock body having a lock body and a key having at least one end corner being a skew face, wherein a lock hole is formed at the latch of the lock body and is corresponding to the skew face.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional lockset comprises a key 1 and a lock 2, and is fitted to a door or the like to prevent unauthorized intruder from entering a locked compartment. The four corners of the key 1 are right angled and are flat structures, and the two sides of the flat structures are provided with a long slot 11 having recesses 12 of various sizes. The lock 2 includes a lock body 21 and a latch 22, and the latch 22 is a cylindrical body for mounting into the cavity hole 211 of the lock body 21. The center of the latch 22 is a lock hole 222 having a similar shape as that of the key 1. The four corners of the lock hole 221 are right angled such that the key 1 can be inserted into the lock hole 221 corresponding to the recesses 12 of the key 1. A plurality of bead holes 212 are provided on the lock body 21. As shown in FIG. 2, at the external of the lock body 21, corresponding to the bead hole 212, a covering plate 213 is provided thereto, and the external of the bead hole 212 is covered. The bead hole 212 is then inserted with a spring 214 and a bead 215, and the bead 215 is cylindrical shape or bead-like. A bead hole 222 is provided to the latch 22, which is corresponding to the bead hole 212. The bead hole 222 reaches the lock hole 221, and a bead 223 is inserted into the bead hole 222. The bead 223 is cylindrical shape or a bead body, and the exterior of the bead 215 is urged by the spring 214. Thus the inner side of the bead 215 is protruded to the bead hole 222 of the latch 22, such that the bead 223 urged by the bead 215 moves to the lock hole 221. As the bead 215 is protruded into the bead hole 212, the latch 22 is blocked by the bead 215 and therefore, the latch 22 is prevented from rotating.
As shown in FIG. 3, if the lockset is to be unlocked, the key 1 is inserted into the lock hole 221. That is the recess 12 of the key 1 pushes the bead 223 and in turn, the bead 215 is pushed out, causing the spring 214 to retract. The retraction of the spring 214 causes the bead 215 to return to the bead hole 212. The latch 22 will not be blocked by the bead 215 and the key 1 can rotate to unlock the lockset. If the key 1 is not matching with the lockset, the spring 214 will be compressed and this causes the bead 223 to protrude into the bead hole 212, or the bead 215 into the bead hole 222. This restricts the latch 22. However, the drawback of the convention structure lockset is that only one precaution is provided by the lockset and if the bead can be kept in alignment with the bead hole, the lockset is unlocked. As a result if the conventional lockset is tampered with a specific device, the lockset can be unlocked. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a lockset which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a lockset, wherein by means of a key together with a latch formed with a lock hole having at least an end corner being a corresponding skew face, and the skew face of the key is provided with a recess, and the latch and the lock body at the corresponding end corner are provided with pegging beads to enhance the binding force of the rotation of the latch so that the locking effect of the lockset is obtained.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a lockset, wherein the positive face pegging bead interlaced with the skew face pegging bead, and the skew face pegging bead urges the rail wall of the recess to enhance the binding force of the rotation of the latch so that the locking effect of the lockset is obtained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a lockset, wherein by means of a key together with a latch formed with a lock hole having at least an end corner being a corresponding skew face, any key with un-matching angle is prevented from inserting into the lock hole so as to avoid other parties to open the lockset with un-matching keys.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.